


My Holy

by Anonymous



Series: 天鬼 IF世界线 [4]
Category: NG（Game）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 末永くよろしくな、聖司





	My Holy

**Author's Note:**

> 人物、设定、喜爱和感动属于游戏公司，ooc和胡言乱语属于我。  
> 长谷川桑YMN桑拿你们的曲子来开脑洞真的真的非常对不起请不要半夜来找我拜托了！！！！！【土下坐】  
> 其实我的原始目标只是写个关于《My Holy》的对话+场景小片段你们信吗……

       不知满足的才是生物。

       一度被甘霖滋润的喉咙很快就开始干渴冒烟，装满佳肴的胃袋几个小时便会咕咕作响，酣睡一夜后的神清气爽撑不过一次日升月落……

       对生存所依之物的需求如此，对金钱地位权力的贪欲亦如此。

       对“爱”的渴慕，同样如此。

 

 

 

 

 

       “那么，我开始了哦？”

       “……再啰嗦我真的要揍你了。”

 

       鬼岛空良咬着牙挤出这么一句，头扭向一侧避开天花板上晃眼的日光灯。

       自从开始记事起就再也没有被他人触碰过的部位此刻正被裹着润滑剂的手指轻柔地抚弄，将各处要害一一敞开的姿势让身为拳手的本能发出防空警报一般连绵不绝的蜂鸣。如果说自家公寓一如平常的景象姑且还能提供一丝安慰，那么自身一反常态全然暴露的皮肤就是拧动神经令其紧绷的发条，几乎全身的细胞都在不安地躁动着。

       即使如此，抬眼看见天生目圣司微微皱着眉却掩不住兴奋的神色，情绪就会稍稍变得安定一些，让鬼岛得以调整呼吸配合对方的动作。

 

 

 

       高三最后一个学期，并不打算继续升学的鬼岛变得意外的清闲。

       学校方面只要保持适当的出勤率和姑且及格的考试成绩，按时毕业总归不成问题。地下竞技场则刚刚结束了一轮大赛，目前大多是些噱头大于实绩的新人对战，对于老选手们来说差不多可以算是休赛期，而用天生目的话来说则是“对于贵重的人才资源不能过分压榨，顺便也让刚刚倾家荡产的赌棍们喘口气，稍微养肥一点再宰也不迟嘛”。

 

       这些空出来的时间有相当一部分被鬼岛用在了东京和H市之间的往返路程上。

       虽然已经有了成功净化多个怪异的经验，但他在相关方面的知识依然称不上丰富，回头看来有不少次其实是靠着直觉和不错的运气才得以侥幸存活。被死亡倒计时追着跑的时候自然没有那个闲心，现在既然决定了要自发地去探寻怪异，那么尽量做好各方面的准备才是上策。

       同盟者九条正宗所居住的洋馆保存着大量与怪异相关的资料。传闻、目击情报、遭遇与净化的过程记录、背景成因分析等等不一而足，听九条说仓库的深处还封存着一具暂时处于休眠状态的人偶怪异。来往于此的人从灵异小报的记者、营业范围甚广的侦探到灵力颇高的占卜师和货真价实的幽灵……除了情报分析经验交流，他们甚至还在某位科学研究员女士的鞭策下对寄宿于鬼岛双手的能力进行了一系列的测试。

       天生目要是在这儿的话多半会面色铁青地嘲笑一下这满屋子的怪人吧，至于是找个借口趁早撤退还是硬撑着留下来陪在鬼岛身边就要看有没有危险事项了——没事可能会溜有事反而不走也是让人不知该说什么好。

 

       至于剩下的空闲时间……仔细算算大部分都是和天生目在一起。

       比如硬塞了一副墨镜过来然后一边说着“组里的人太扎眼不方便行动，我的人身安全就拜托你了哦”一边拉上鬼岛出没在某些交涉场合；

       比如心血来潮去兜风，一路断断续续闲聊天，引擎的轰鸣与呼啸的风声交织在一起隔绝了一切外来的杂音，仿佛湛蓝的辽阔天空下只剩下坐在机车上的两个人（中途休息的时候天生目一度试图篡夺驾驶位，然而因为没有驾照最终被武力镇压按回了后座）；

       比如窝在鬼岛家里抱着各自的小说和杂志平淡地度过一小段时光，期间附赠新款饮料品鉴感想和天生目带来的音乐碟片，至于之后是出门去天生目推荐的地方吃东西还是“震惊！天○目组资金见底濒临崩溃，堂堂黑道大少竟在廉价破旧公寓蹭饭！”那就不一定了；

       再比如……咳，毕竟是正在交往中的、各种意义上精力旺盛的青春期男子高中生，会进行什么样的探索和实践应该不难想象吧？不过也不知道为什么，两个人在这个方面的进度意外的缓慢，仿佛悠然笃定和小心谨慎各掺了一半似的一点一点推进着。

       三天前的深夜，在鬼岛家消磨了小半个夜晚、穿戴整齐准备回家的天生目终于用故作随意的语气丢来一句“下次要不要试试看做完全套呢”。过于鲜明的既视感让鬼岛忍不住低声笑了出来，作为回答的“好啊”两个字也比平常柔和了许多。

 

 

 

 

       用走神发呆来缓解紧张到底是治标不治本。从内侧被触碰的肠壁固然没有太多的知觉，然而神经末梢密集的入口处却随着扩张、入侵的动作牵动着意识向那里集中，原本已经略微松弛了一些的肌肉瞬间又收缩起来箍住了正在搅动着的手指。

       “……很痛吗？”

       天生目的声音比通常低了几分，仿佛清亮透明的琉璃被打磨出了磨砂的效果，朦胧间浮动着别样惑人的光影。

       “痛倒不至于……你继续。”

       再怎样强大的精神力、再怎样充分锻炼过的身体也会有无法顺利控制的部分。明明知道不去抵抗才能减轻难耐的异物感，鬼岛却不由自主地一次又一次绷紧了某个部位的肌肉，而这又让被外力开拓的感觉变得更加鲜明。

 

       略有些干燥的嘴唇贴了上来，天生目湿软的舌头灵巧地滑进深处，像是为了尽快把注意力吸引到这一端似的带着罕见的强硬翻搅着鬼岛的口腔。

       之前是谁说因为两个人都没有相关经验所以安全起见最好不要分神做多余的事情来着？

       一瞬即逝的腹诽混着两人份的唾液流进鬼岛的喉咙。反射性的吞咽动作打乱了呼吸，加重的缺氧感让各方面的反应都变得迟缓，就像是神经中枢发出的指令被什么屏障阻断了一样。天生目手指带来的触感依然清晰，而并非本意的抵抗则缓和了不少，不知不觉间第一根手指已经完全探进了鬼岛的体内，然后——

       啊。

       不成声的细小气流从两人相接唇齿的缝隙间漏出。刚刚被天生目指腹擦过的一小块区域和周围钝感的肠壁全然不同，仿佛是别处缺少的神经末梢全部都集中到了这一点，只是被轻轻抚过就让鬼岛控制不住地攥紧了身下的床单。

       察觉到鬼岛的反应，天生目再次将手指探向刚才的位置，就像是打算绘制出一幅精密的地图一样转着圈细细地摩挲着。空出的另一只手正按在鬼岛的胸口，算是提醒对方忍耐一下不要挣扎得过于激烈。加速搏动的心脏隔着肌肉与骨骼构筑的护甲在天生目的掌心烙下反反复复的亲吻，肌肤相触的微微痒意肆意拨动着神经发出令人晕眩的鸣响。

 

       “感觉还行？”

       大概是本能地想摆出一副游刃有余的样子，天生目的语气倒也还算轻快，然而手上的动作却缓了下来，那副表情不知为何与往日比赛后帮鬼岛查看伤情的时候有几分相似。

       说不清是快感还是其他什么的奇妙感觉暂时减轻，鬼岛长长地呼出一口气，不过现在还远没有到可以休息的时候。松开指间的床单，他抬手扣住天生目的肩膀拉向自己，在对方耳边吐出两个字。

       “继续。”

 

 

       初始探索阶段结束，后续展开就顺利了很多。大致摸清了基本要领，天生目从中途开始就在继续扩张工作的同时充分利用起了以往互相抚慰积攒下来的经验。落在鬼岛颈侧的啄吻一路向上延伸到耳际，偏头躲开的话反而会被叼住耳垂，嘴唇牙齿轮番拨弄，明明是同样属于人类的寻常温度，却让被吐息浸湿的皮肤像火焰炙烤一般发烫。平日里能说会道的灵巧舌头四下游走，沿途洒落难以计数的吮吸和轻咬，片刻的温热触感转瞬间被空气的微凉取代，星星点点地标记出透明的轨迹。

       陷在体内的手指一根一根增加，确认过鬼岛的承受能力之后动作渐渐变得大胆，时而分散出击时而集中攻势。形式陌生的快感混杂在尚未适应的新鲜体验之中，让人搞不清到底该如何反应，然而身体被取悦的事实不会因此改变，即使鬼岛目前只采取了单一的忍耐策略、并没有放纵感官沉浸其中，下半身逐渐充血挺立的器官也足以说明他此刻的感受了。

       不过当天生目笑嘻嘻地蹭过来说着“看来空良你在这方面也很有天赋呢”之类明显的调戏台词的时候，照着那颗亚麻色后脑勺招呼过去的半轻不重的一巴掌还是免不了的。

 

       “磨磨蹭蹭地……够了……”

       “嗯，久等了？”

       “唔……你还是、闭嘴吧！”

 

       一开始是微微的一丝凉意，是橡胶质地的薄膜和涂抹其上的润滑剂的温度。

       而阻隔在两人发烫体温之间的这丝凉意一瞬间就已被燃烧殆尽。

 

       这大概算不上什么很好的体验。

       即使已经花费了不少时间进行了充分的扩张，那种尺寸的物体被缓缓推进体内的异样感觉到底还是会让人不适。略有些过量的润滑固然避免了粘膜被强行摩擦的疼痛，然而过于顺滑的推进也意味着鬼岛几乎没有调整适应的时间。细碎的喘息像是注射器里的气泡，随着天生目一点点进入鬼岛身体深处被推挤着从肺腑之中溢了出来。

       不适应，不自在，稍微有些手足无措。

       不是什么很好的体验……但是，这也绝对不是什么让人讨厌的事。

 

       啊啊，说起来这家伙从以前就是这样。

       明明是一拳揍翻这种怎么看都不对头的相遇方式，也亏得天生目之后还能兴致勃勃地主动凑过来。自有分寸的强硬缠人裹着恰到好处的圆滑狡黠，他就这么把自己的存在塞进了鬼岛的日常之中。不知不觉，两个人共度的时间已经多到了会被旁人毫不迟疑地宣称“他们俩是好朋友哦”的程度。

       不适应，不自在，稍微有些手足无措。

       不是什么很好的体验，但是，也绝对不是什么让人讨厌的事。

       一点点慢慢习惯了之后，甚至变成了可以用愉快、享受之类的字眼去描述的东西。

 

       现在，不正是如此吗？

 

       “……呼……呜、啊……”

       盘绕在鬼岛下腹中的压迫感已经消退了大半，只在天生目将性器完全顶入的片刻还能感受到些许残余。先前扩张过程中被锁定了位置的敏感区域成了重点目标，几乎每一次抽插都会被照顾到，类似轻度电击的快感让鬼岛忍不住弓起脊背。他的大腿贴在天生目的腰际，随着对方的动作被轻轻擦过，仿佛是被柔软的羽毛反复撩拨着那里的皮肤，带起一阵又一阵全然无法抑制的颤栗。已然勃起的性器当然也不会被放过，虽然没有过分穷追猛打，但是可供放松喘息的空隙也同样是不存在的。

       不如说，在前后两方面的快感夹击之下居然坚持到了现在，鬼岛的忍耐力真是有点可怕呢。

       不过，再可怕的忍耐力也是有极限的。

 

       “……天生目……我……唔……”

       “嗯……我也差不多了……空良，一起到最后吧……”

 

       速度加快，快感也变得尖锐，闭上眼看见的是仿佛在大脑中央绽开的层层叠叠的火花，睁开眼则是对方近在咫尺的脸。熟悉的面孔涌上并不陌生的潮红，熟悉的目光中流淌着并不陌生的渴求和关切，只是如此而已，鬼岛却不知为何露出了笑容。

       不行了，大脑已经完全无法思考了，那么……遵从本能和直觉行动也没什么问题吧？

       于是他抬起双手，捧住了天生目的脸颊。

 

       最后的最后，伴随两人跃下巅峰的，是一个与性事完全不相称、落在天生目眉间的轻缓柔软的吻。

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       天生目醒得很早。

       按照他平时的习惯，今天这样的休息日虽然并不会睡到日上三竿，但是也同样不会在第一缕晨光还没有钻过窗帘缝的时候醒来。莫非是因为在这么一间老破小的公寓里所以睡得不安稳？不，才不是这么一回事吧。

       昨晚……啊，终于、终于……

       怀里是熟悉的体温，空良似乎还没有醒。

       是因为昨晚体力消耗有点大吗，或者单纯是睡眠质量比较好？这边倒是被残余的兴奋感闹腾着做了一晚上乱七八糟的梦呢。

       有点口渴，记得冰箱里应该还有矿泉水吧……

 

       天生目轻轻地溜出被窝下了床，借着并不厚实的窗帘漏进来的一点微光摸到冰箱前。解了渴之后又蹑手蹑脚地往回走。

       然后被床边的矮桌绊了一下，摇摇晃晃之间不小心按到了什么东西。

       下一秒房间里的寂静被骤然响起的激烈音乐一脚踏碎。

 

       “…………好吵。”

       “抱歉抱歉，我这就关掉。呃，吵醒你了？”

       “还好，已经有点醒了。”

       虽然这么说着，鬼岛依然是一副有些困倦的神色。他翻过身来面朝着桌边的天生目，把身上的被子裹紧了一点。

 

       “咳……昨晚，感想如何？”

       “还不赖。不过这个损耗程度，假如换成你的话起码今天是下不了床了。”

       “那你……”

       “现在把你打趴下还是绰绰有余的。”

       “真是个野蛮人，你那个恢复力也太过分了吧！”

       嘴上抱怨着，天生目却笑嘻嘻地凑过来又钻进被子里，稍微有些凉的手极其自然地搭在鬼岛的腰上，很快就被捂热了。

 

       “说起来……刚才那个，好像不是我带过来的碟片吧。你最近买的？”

       “不是。九条那里的。”

       “哦？那个大叔还会和年轻人分享音乐爱好的吗？”

       “你确定要知道这支曲子的来历？”

       还缩在被子里鬼岛露出了一个罕见的稍微有些调皮的笑容。不妙的预感让天生目汗毛都要竖起来了，但他还是硬着头皮挤出一句：“说说看。”

 

 

 

       那是一个关于被暴行击碎的幸福、被痛苦禁锢的灵魂以及跨越生死的爱意的故事。哪怕是只有一丝怜悯之心的人都会为之感到悲伤吧。

       不过天生目从怪异两个字一出现注意力就开始跑偏了。

 

 

 

       “……最后净化用的就是这个了。据说因为是写给恋人圣子的，所以叫《My Holy》。曲子本身还不错，而且当时看资料的时候想到了你的事情，所以我就找九条大叔要了一份拷贝。”

       “这样啊…………嗯？等等？”

       “怎么了？”

       “为什么……会想到我？”

       “名字里有‘圣’字的恋人，想不到你才比较奇怪吧……喂！”

 

       原本老老实实躺在鬼岛身边的天生目突然翻身而起，扣住鬼岛的手腕整个人覆盖在他的上方，连被子都被掀飞了一半。

 

       “你干吗！”

       “……糟糕，开心过头了现在脑子都是乱的……”

       “哈？”

       “因为空良你，确实有把我当作恋人看待呢……”

 

       天生目现在的表情非常“不天生目”。

       既不是故作温良的假面微笑，也不是昭示本性的恶意嘲笑。

       微蹙的眉头是漫长不安后的释然，扬起的嘴角是难以抑制的纯粹喜悦，一点羞涩的红晕染上白皙的脸颊，渐渐亮起的晨光洒下金色的细雪，为本就俊美的面容增添了几分使人目眩神迷的光辉。

       那是属于“恋人”的表情。

       这样不就没法一拳揍过去了吗，鬼岛暗自咋舌，刚刚准备蓄力的身体重新进入放松状态。

 

       “事到如今你至于这么大反应吗？”他有点脱力地问道。

       “嗯，我知道。但是，”天生目低下头，额头抵在鬼岛的肩上，“能听到空良你亲口这么说果然还是很开心啊。”

       “这都快半年了……就你这反射弧也好意思说我迟钝。”

       “当初你可只说了‘不反感’和‘试试看’啊，试过之后反而觉得还是原来那样比较好也不是没可能吧？嘛，指望你甜言蜜语诉衷肠根本就是做梦，称呼也是原样不变，虽然能看出来你确实没有抗拒啦，但是‘发生性关系也无妨的朋友’和‘恋人’到底还是有些不一样吧？”

       “行吧……那为了让你更安心一点——”

       鬼岛轻轻拍了拍天生目的脑袋。

 

       “这辈子请多关照啦，圣司。”*

 

       “空良？！”天生目刚想抬头，却发现自己被对方用力摁在肩头动弹不得，“你、你放手啦！”

       “不放。”

       “呜啊，感觉错过了什么超级稀有的东西啊！”

       鬼岛丝毫没有动摇的意思：“你想都别想。”

 

       废话，要放手也要等到脸没那么烫了之后再说吧……

**Author's Note:**

> *这辈子请多关照啦，圣司=末永くよろしくな、聖司  
> 有兴趣的朋友可以查一下“末永く”的涵义和使用场合嘿嘿嘿
> 
> PS：  
> 上上篇结尾——天生目：我的『空良』  
> 这一篇标题——鬼岛君：My Holy
> 
> ……………………………………天地良心，我，真的不是故意的，至于他俩是不是故意的我就不知道了。


End file.
